Le Premier
by LVEB
Summary: WIP.Avant la fondation de Poudlard, les loups garous rôdent déjà dans les forêts. D'où viennentils? Quelle horrible malédiction est à l'origine de leur existence? Découvrez l'histoire du premier d'entre eux, dans un temps où la magie était encore barbare
1. Prologue: Branwen d'Irlande

_Bonjour à tous... Voici un texte très étrange que j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre en ligne. C'est l'histoire d'une malédiction et de l'origine des loups garous. certains éléments rappellent Harry Potter (sorciers, animagus, impardonnables etc) mais ils sont rares. L'histoire se passe en effet avant l'époque des fondateurs. Vous ne reconnaitrez donc aucun des personnages mais le septième enfant du prologue peut être vu comme une préfiguration du petit remus lupin. La forme est également curieuse: il n'y a pas que de la prose, spécifiquement dans le prologue. Vous êtes donc en face d'un OENI, objet écrit non identifié ! Soyez donc indulgents, d'autant que j'ai imaginé cette histoire à 15 ans et l'ai écrit à 20 (j'en ai bientôt 24 ... Comme le temps passe ! ). La plupart des noms sont tirés de la mythologie celtique: si cela vous intéresse je vous mettrai des notes dans le prochain chapitre avec des exlications quant à qui est réellement qui._

_Bonne lecture et A bientôt !_

_LVEB_

_Disclaimer: ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR..._

PROLOGUE: BRANWEN LA LOUVE

Sept enfants assemblés au coin du feu. Au visage du septième, le plus petit, une longue cicatrice. Sept enfants qui attendent. Ce soir c'est la veillée. Le moment des histoires du temps jadis. Le moment d'apprendre le pourquoi, le comment de ce monde qui ne va pas de lui même. La mère brode une interminable tapisserie. Le père regarde le morceau de bois qu'il tient dans ses mains. Et au coin du feu l'aïeule raconte :

_"Sabots frappent la mousse_

_Aboiements rauques résonnent_

_Résonnent…_

_Paysage brouillé_

_Cours le cerf_

_Cours_

_La meute sauvage est en chasse_

_Bois pris dans le lacis des branches._

_Coeur qui a mal _

_Pattes fatiguées_

_Le cerf court_

_Aboiements rauques résonnent_

_Résonnent_

_La meute se rapproche_

_Bondir ..._

_Douleur..._

_Coeur qui explose, paupières fermées_

_Cours le cerf_

_Cours_

_Aboiements rauques résonnent_

_Résonnent_

_Résonnent_

_Choc._

_Sol sous les pattes_

_Paupières ouvertes_

_Ombre, herbe verte_

_Le cerf a quitté la forêt_

_Aboiements rauques résonnent_

_Résonnent_

_La meute sauvage est en chasse_

_Et chantent les oiseaux_

_Car voici que vient le Roi de la forêt _

_Car voici que le Roi va mourir_

_Les oiseaux sont prophètes_

_Battement de plumes, ailes qui s'agitent_

_Aboiements rauques résonnent_

_Résonnent_

_Envolés les oiseaux._

_Au sol ruisselle fraîche source _

_Assise là_

_La plus belle,_

_Fille de fées,_

_Fleur d'enfant, brin de femme._

_Dans ses bras_

_Le petit chien de neige_

_Jappe_

_Sous les caresses._

_Le cerf s'arrête. Tout est calme. Il la regarde . Elle le regarde . Et avec une souriante naïveté elle tend sa main vers lui. Le cerf s'approche. Elle pose ses doigts fins sur son museau._

_Temps arrêté_

_Éclat de rire_

_Frisson_

_Bonheur_

_Secondes qui s'étirent_

_Éternité_

_ET PUIS_

_Cri de frayeur_

_Crocs qui étincellent_

_Bave qui dégouline _

_Babines avides_

_Déchirent, _

_Arrachent,_

_Massacrent _

_Tuent_

_Le cerf rend coup pour coup; il charge, il rue... Et plusieurs chiens tombent . Combat inégal. _

_Aboiements rauques résonnent_

_Résonnent_

_L'homme arrive. Tout est perdu. Les chiens, cercle de mort reculent. Le chasseur descend de cheval. L'homme, le cerf. Face à face. Regards qui se croisent. _

_Le couteau a luit_

_Éclair d'argent_

_Éclair de sang_

_Il a frappé_

_Dans le coeur_

_La vie palpite_

_Palpite_

_Palpite_

_Et meurt._

_Le grand cerf est tombé_

_Un nouveau cri de peur. L'homme tourne la tête. Il la voit. Blanche robe tâchée de rouge, petit visage déformé par la terreur. Il la voit. Elle est belle._

_Cheveux de nuit_

_Peau de lune_

_Bouche de sang_

_Et sous le corsage_

_Deux colombes_

_Qui palpitent_

_Elle a peur la jeune fille_

_Elle s'enfuit la jeune fille_

_Biche qui retourne au bois_

_Le chien de neige la suit_

_Aboyant sur ses talons_

_Le coeur du chasseur se serre de désir_

_Ce fut la première fois que Kullervo l'enchanteur vit la belle Branwen._

Au coin du feu se tait l'aïeule. Le père a pris le relais. Il conte, conte sans plus s'arrêter et taille le bois tout en contant:

_Ce soir le roi-sorcier, Bedwyr d'Irlande festoie avec ses vassaux. Ce soir Bedwyr est honoré. Car aux convives s'est joint le puissant Kullervo. Il a apporté un cerf en hommage . Et la vanité du vieillard s'est éveillée devant le présent d'un tel enchanteur. A table des murmures . On dit que Kullervo n'a pas son pareil. Que sa force égale celle de Merlin avant que Viviane ne le prenne dans ses rets. Que son territoire est plus vaste que la petite Bretagne. Le souverain sourit. La coupe de Kullervo n'est jamais vide. Et le regard calculateur de Bedwyr l'épie. Il observe. Il compte. Il prévoit. Il voit que les yeux du magicien s'attardent sur les formes naissantes son unique fille. Et cela le remplit de joie. Bedwyr n'a pas de fils. Kullervo sera un bon héritier pour le royaume. Ce soir il accordera sa fille à l'étranger._

_Ce fut la deuxième fois que se rencontrèrent Branwen et Kullervo._

Dans les mains du père le bois prend forme. Tête solide, corps vigoureux, mâchoires puissantes. Il reprend l'histoire du temps passé :

_"Les vieilles chuchotent, grimacent et cancanent. Les hommes s'indignent : " Bedwyr a renié les pratiques ancestrales. Il a interdit les cultes d'autrefois et l'antique magie. Il s'est laissé séduire par la nouvelle religion venue d'Orient. Il s'est consacré au Dieu unique. Les anciens autels se recouvrent de mousse et sont oubliés." Et aujourd'hui Bedwyr marie sa fille dans la nouvelle chapelle de son château. Il la marie dans l'étrange liturgie que les moines de l'est ont apporté avec eux."_

Pattes robustes, griffes pointues, le couteau creuse le bois. Et le père conte toujours:

_"L'odeur lourde de l'encens pèse sur l'assemblée chamarrée. Tous ont les yeux grand ouverts. La chapelle est rutilante. Pourpre de Tyr, jaspe, bleu lapis, dorures... Le roi n'a pas regardé à la dépense. Au milieu de l'écrin précieux se tient Branwen,mince et frêle dans sa robe de brocart rouge. Elle n'a jamais été aussi belle. Mais sur son passage on murmure. Triste. Triste . Si triste est la jeune épousée... _

_Et ce fut la troisième rencontre de Branwen et Kullervo."_

La voix de l'aïeule répond à celle de son petit-fils. Voix d'autrefois qui chevrote et bute sur les mots. Voix magique, voix qui transmet. Voix qui vibre des anciens enchantements:

_Et que chantent les troubadours ! Que jouent fifres et tambourins ! Que renaissent les refrains du temps jadis ! Le royaume a trouvé son héritier ! Kullervo et Branwen sont unis pour l'éternité !_

_Liesse et joie. Feu et lumière. L'odeur des cochons qui tournent à la broche. Les rires résonnent et le vin coule. Kullervo et Branwen sont unis pour l'éternité !_

_Et même le vieux montreur d'ours se réjouit. Notre demoiselle est belle et son seigneur est riche ! Ce soir les écus rouleront dans l'escarcelle. Ce soir le prêtre a uni la fille de Bedwyr à l'enchanteur des landes sauvages ._

_L'ours, un anneau dans les narines, seul s'ennuie. Il se meut pesamment. et les enfants crient : "il danse, il danse !". Mais l'ours n'en a cure. L'ours est prisonnier. L'ours se languit de sa forêt. Et Branwen regarde l'ours. Et l'ours regarde Branwen. Ce soir Branwen et Kullervo sont unis pour l'éternité. L'éternité..._

L'aïeule songe et oublie de parler... Silence. Le père la soulage du poids des mots à dire. Et sa voix grave résonne. Dans ses mains crocs aigus et queue touffue sont apparus... Et le plus petit des enfants sait ce qui en train de naître sous ses doigts. Alors il écoute... Intensément.

_Et l'ours continue de gesticuler._

_Une voix avinée retentit :_

_-"Et tu appelles cela danser ?"_

_Kullervo interpelle le montreur d'ours._

_-"Tu fais bien peu honneur à cette cours, vieillard... et à ma dame..."._

_Petite est la main de Branwen. Forte et calleuse celle de Kullervo. Une main dans une main. Une main de l'autre se saisit. Et Branwen a peur._

_-"Je vais te montrer ce que signifie danser..."_

_Le sorcier empoigne sa baguette. Ses cheveux roux flamboient aux lueurs du feu ronflant . La baguette s'abaisse. Rayon vert. Branwen a peur._

_-"Impero"_

_Et l'ours danse. Danse comme il n'a jamais dansé. Comme il ne pourra jamais danser. Il saute, bondit, tournoie, virevolte. Il court, roule, lève une patte puis l'autre. La gauche puis la droite. Ou l'inverse. Branwen ne sait pas. Branwen ne sait plus. L'ours se met à faire des gestes obscènes._

_Et l'assemblée rit. Une cascade de rires hilares et gras. L'ours s'essouffle. Il n'en peut plus. Mais il danse toujours. Branwen pleure. Et elle supplie qu'on arrête. mais personne ne l'entend. Tous rient encore plus fort. Alors son murmure de vient parole. Et sa parole, cri._

_-"ARRETEZ !" _

_Elle a bondi. Elle a arraché la baguette des mains de Kullervo. Et pour la première fois elle le regarde dans les yeux. Des yeux froids et glacés, des yeux impitoyables comme la haute montagne. Il l'attrape par le bras. Sa prise est forte. Branwen se débat mais en vain. Il la tient ferme._

_-"Vous rebelleriez vous déjà, ma dame ?"_

_Branwen baisse les yeux. Il la contraint à le regarder. Ses doigts laissent des empreintes rouges sur sa peau ._

_-"Vous auriez tort de ma défier petite épouse... Je n'aime que les animaux... obéissants". Son rire est curieusement aiguë._

_-"Et quiconque ne plie pas devant moi... meurt"_

_Il se saisit de la main droite de Branwen. Il la tord. Lentement. Jusqu'à ce que la baguette qu'elle lui a prise tombe sur le sol. Il la ramasse sans lâcher la jeune fille, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Il se tourne vers les jongleurs et agite la fine branche de houx . Un éclair vert frappe l'ours. Et Branwen sait que tout est fini. Kullervo lui sourit à nouveau. Ployer ou mourir. _

Une bête est dans les mains du père. Une bête aux yeux fous. Mais le père a cessé de sculpter. Et il narre l'histoire de la petite princesse d'Irlande de tout son coeur

_Elle est prisonnière. Elle ne dit plus rien. Ils se rassoient. Et lorsque Kullervo l'emmènera loin de la salle du festin elle ne protestera pas. Au loin les rires continueront de résonner._

_Ils sont seuls. Face à face. Dans une chambre glacée. Il s'approche. Il pose ses mains sur elle. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle a peur. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle veut hurler. Elle se retient. Ce matin on lui a dit d'être soumise. D'obéir à son mari. Sa robe tombe à terre. La honte l'envahit. Elle se déteste de ne rien faire. Poings crispés, lèvres mordues et les larmes... les larmes qui coulent et ne peuvent plus s'arrêter de couler. Le dégoût. Un corps étranger contre le sien. Alors la honte se change en haine. Et plus il la touche plus elle le hait. Elle n'est plus que haine folle, que rage démente. Le pouvoir afflue en elle. Elle se sent changer. Son corps s'allonge, se distend. Elle se transforme. Et elle bondit sur Kullervo. Le sang gicle. Il hurle. Elle entends les gens accourir. Porte ouverte à la volée. Un homme tenant une torche lui jette un regard horrifié. Elle entend le cri rageur de son mari._

_-"Je la veux vivante !"_

_Alors elle s'enfuit. Bousculant les sorciers attroupés. Elle court, court. Elle s'étonne de courir si vite. Plus vite qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait. Sa vision est changée. Son ouie plus fine, son odorat plus sensible. Elle parcourt les couloirs les uns après les autres . Elle cherche la sortie. On court aussi derrière elle. Et c'est la voix de son mari qui guide la meute. Cauchemar. Et puis enfin ... la grande porte du château... ouverte.... Et les soudards qui la gardent se soulent au vin du mariage._

_-"Attrapez la !"_

_Ils se regardent ébahis : il n'y a personne. Soudain une grande louve grise les bouscule._

_-"Attrapez la ! L'animagus ! La louve ! Attrapez la"_

_Alors ils comprennent. Et se lancent à la poursuite de la bête. Mais il est trop tard. La louve a disparu dans l'obscurité de la nuit._

_Kullervo passe la nuit à cheval ses chiens autour de lui. Il cherche celle qui l'a par deux fois défié. Une grande entaille barre son visage. Une entaille qui ressemble à la marque qu'aurait fait des crocs. Mais la nuit est noire et la louve silencieuse. Il comprend qu'il ne peut pas l'atteindre. Pas de cette manière là. Alors une idée germe dans son esprit. Et son coeur assoiffé de vengeance se sent soudain comblé. Il fait tourner bride à son cheval. Il galope vers la petite clairière où il a vu Branwen pour la première fois. La source paisible continue d'y chanter sa chanson. Mais l'herbe est toujours souillée par le sang du cerf. Kullervo descend de cheval. Il s'agenouille._

L'aïeule a interrompu le père. Car l'aïeule connait la magie du temps passé. Elle est un peu sorcière elle aussi. Et sa voix se fait murmure, sombre et inquiétant. Les ténèbres semblent s'étendre dans la pièce. Les enfants frissonnants se rapprochent de l'âtre et de ses flammes dorées.

_Chuchotis, chuchotements... Kullervo sait les formules oubliées._

_Nuages,_

_Froid_

_C'est la nuit profonde qu'il appelle._

_Sang_

_Chasse_

_Meurtre_

_Il les invoque..._

_Chuchotis, chuchotement... La source s'est tarie._

_Colère _

_Vengeance_

_Larmes _

_Terreur_

_Il incante le mal et la douleur..._

_Chuchotis, chuchotement... L'herbe est recouverte de sang._

_La plaie qui se creuse_

_L'esprit rongé_

_Le sens altéré_

_Peine_

_Peine_

_Peine et douleur_

_Douleur et peine_

_Chuchotis... Chuchotements... Il a maudit Branwen. Il l'a bannie du genre humain_.

_-"Entrailles stériles_

_Ventre désert_

_Nul petit d'homme dans ton giron_

_Entrailles stériles _

_Ventre désert_

_Tu engendres _

_Nuit et vent_

_Peine et douleur_

_Branwen_

_Fille_

_Maudite_

_Lignée_

_Maudite_

_Tu répands_

_Le sang_

_A travers _

_L'univers_

_Tes fils_

_Retranchés_

_D'humanité_

_Tes fils_

_Monstres_

_Engendreurs de monstres_

_Tes fils_

_Versent_

_Souffrance et mal_

_Tes fils_

_Portent_

_Solitude et peine_

_Je le jure_

_Par ce qui mord et qui déchire_

_Par le sang et la salive_

_Par le croc et par la griffe_

_Par ton corps transformé_

_Par mon visage défiguré_

_Par les loups qui courent _

_Et par la longue chasse _

_Qui commence._

_Kullervo s'est relevé. Il a craché trois fois sur le sol. Et sur son cheval il est reparti dans la nuit_

_Une ombre maléfique s'est étendue sur l'ancienne clairière. Aucun oiseau n'y chantera jamais plus. _

Le feu danse dans la cheminée. Il rougeoie et jette ses reflets dans toute la pièce. Lueur d'or sur le visage des enfant. Lueur de soleil dans les yeux du père. Lueur de sang sur la statuette dans ses mains. Et la voix grave raconte l'inéluctable:

_"Branwen a couru de tout son coeur. Mais elle est fatiguée. Une lourde et pesante crainte s'est abattue sur son âme. Elle erre des jours durant, solitaire et désespérée. Elle ne reprend pas sa forme humaine. Elle s'y sent trop faible et trop fragile. Elle est si fatiguée. Elle se couche sur le sol froid. . Elle ferme les yeux. Et soudain au loin retentit un appel. L'appel de ses semblables. Quelque chose en elle frémit. Invoquant ses dernières forces elle se lève. A son tour elle hurle. Elle hurle son épuisement, sa tristesse et sa peur . Dans le lointain la meute lui répond une fois encore. Puis tout se tait. Et Branwen le coeur serré d'espoir, attend. Les secondes, les minutes passent. Enfin ils viennent. En cercle autour d'elle, ils la regardent. Et au bout d'une éternité d'attente ils l'acceptent_.

_Et Branwen courut avec les loups. Elle chassa avec eux. Elle oublia son nom et les usages humains. Elle devint une louve parmi les loups. Un jour le grand loup noir qui menait la meute la choisit pour compagne. Et ce que Branwen avait refusé à Kullervo, la louve l'accorda au loup._

_Ce soir là dans une clairière oubliée de tous une source tarie s'est remise à couler. Charriant du sang. A petits pas la malédiction de Kullervo se met en branle. Petits pas de silence et de souffrance qui vont lentement, insidieusement. Il marche, le sort noir, il marche, marche et marche encore. Et la peur de Branwen emplit le coeur de la louve. C'est dans l'angoisse qu'elle met bas à un étrange louveteau. Un louveteau qui a forme humaine. Un louveteau qui n'a de loup que ses yeux et une petite touffe de fourrure sur le front. Alors la louve, saisie de terreur emporte son petit loin de la meute. Elle le dépose à la lisière des bois tout près d'un village humain. Et le coeur lourd elle s'en retourne laissant l'enfant livré aux caprices du destin. Jamais elle ne reviendra. Jamais son pelage n'abandonnera. Louve parmi les loups elle demeurera. _

_A la lisière des bois un nourrisson pleure et gémit._


	2. Chapitre 1: Vertes années

_Merci à mon unique reviewer A. Salazar et à mes cinq lecteurs silencieux. Oui je sais combien vous êtes... je vous vois dans mon miroir magique: Big Brother is watching you ! Trève de plaisanterie. Je mettrai bientôt en ligne l'index des noms qui m'ont inspiré. En attendant si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !_

_Bonne lecture ! LVEB_

CHAPITRE 1 : VERTES ANNEES

Le froid glacial du petit matin s'est introduit dans la chaumière. Et la vieille Ceridwen bougonne. Ses rhumatismes reviennent. Merlin ce qu'elle peut avoir mal. Elle se saisit d'un bâton noueux qu'un observateur averti oserait à peine qualifier de baguette. Un geste énervé en direction de l'âtre. Et le feu se ranime. Mais la vieille Ceridwen bougonne toujours. Elle n'a plus de lunaire. Et toute sorcière vous le dira... la lunaire en infusion est souveraine contre les rhumatismes. Pas le choix. Il faut sortir. Par chance elle en a vu hier. Sur le bord du chemin qui mène à la forêt. Elle ronchonne encore, jette un coup d'oeil mauvais à la neige par la fenêtre, s'emmitoufle dans sa cape et sort. Ceridwen déteste l'hiver. Autrefois elle préférait le printemps. Maintenant, c'est l'automne qui a toutes ses faveurs. C'est normal à son âge. Allez donc elle va sur ses soixante ans. Enfin soixante ... elle n'en n'est pas vraiment sûre. Elle ne connait pas sa date de naissance...

Dehors pourtant le paysage est magnifique. Tout est blanc et silencieux. Et les arbres nus dessinent de chimériques fantasmagories sur les pâles lueurs de l'aube. Mais Ceridwen ne regarde rien. Elle cherche la lunaire. Et ce n'est pas une mince affaire... Car la plante se confond ave la neige... Et si cela se trouve le plant qu'elle a vu, a gelé dans la nuit. Fichue vie... Pleine de froid et de malheur...

Et puis soudain.... Une touffe de disques translucides émerge de la couche neigeuse. Pas trop tôt... Pour un peu la vieille sorcière aurait dû rentrer dans la forêt. Et cela ne lui aurait pas vraiment plu. Elle est dangereuse la forêt... Surtout depuis que les loups y rôdent... Et quant à savoir le nombre de choses maléfiques qui y habitent... Ceridwen a depuis longtemps renoncé à en tenir le compte.

Elle se penche avec difficulté pour arracher les tiges. Faire ça à son âge ! Si son mari était là... Mais il n'est plus là... Ni lui ni les trois fils qu'elle lui avait donné. Merlin sait si elle aurait besoin d'eux maintenant. Pendant un instant le coeur de la vieille Ceridwen se serre. Puis elle se reprend.

La nature donne.

La nature reprend.

Il n'y a pas de quoi pleurer.

Il faut s'habituer.

Le temps aide.

Elle met les lunaires dans son tablier. La terre est partie avec les racines. Très important les racines. L'essentiel de l'infusion a vrai dire... Et Ceridwen tourne le dos à la forêt. Elle a hâte de retrouver la chaleur de son chez elle. D'entendre l'eau qui glougloute dans la marmite. D'y jeter la lunaire. De savourer l'infusion à petite gorgées chaudes. Et de retourner vaquer à ses occupations du jour. D'ailleurs il faut qu'elle pense à mettre ses oeufs de triton en conserve. Sinon ils vont pourrir: et ce sera un beau gâchis... Et puis il y a la vache à traire...

Un bruit... Ceridwen dresse l'oreille. Elle est vieille mais elle n'est pas sourde... Pourtant... Non... Il n'y a rien que le silence.... Elle reprend sa marche... Un autre bruit... Ce n'est pas un oiseau. Un oiseau ça ne chante pas comme ça. C'est quelque chose qui a l'air de pleurer... Puis encore le silence.... et ça reprend, ça s'arrête et ça reprend à nouveau. C'est de plus en plus faible. Un doute traverse l'esprit de Ceridwen. Elle a déjà entendu des cris comme cela. Il y a bien longtemps. Quand l'herbe était plus verte et qu'il ne neigeait pas dans son coeur. Encore un cri ... Léger... Alors Ceridwen rebrousse chemin. Elle court aussi vite que lui permettent la neige et la vieillesse .

Et puis elle voit. Il y a un nouveau né. Tout nu... laissé à la lisière de la forêt. Ceridwen s'en saisit. Il respire.

-"Par l'hippogriffe... Tu n'es pas encore mort de froid petiot ?"

Elle le frictionne vigoureusement. Elle l'enveloppe dans sa cape. Le bébé vagit faiblement. C'est un garçon. Ceridwen l' a vu tout à l'heure. Elle jette un coup d'oeil à l'endroit où l'enfant était déposé. Il n'y a pas de neige. Juste de l'herbe verte.

-"Fils de sorcier, hein, mon mignon ? y en a pas beaucoup par ici..."

Peu à peu le coeur glacé de la vieille Ceridwen se réchauffe. Petit à petit. Comme la neige fond après un très long hiver. Elle sourit. Elle regarde le petit. Il a une drôle de tâche de fourrure sur le front. Et des yeux étranges. Très sombres. Et qui peut-être ne sont pas tout à fait humain. Mais Ceridwen ne prend pas garde. Derrière ce regard elle voit d'autres yeux. Des yeux bleus comme les siens. Bruns comme celui de son homme. Elle entend des éclats de rire. Des pas d'enfant. Tout un monde de bonheur qu'elle croyait avoir oublié. Et pourtant qui est là, vivant, palpitant au creux de ses bras.

La nature donne.

La nature reprend.

Et parfois l'univers vous fait un cadeau.

-"Je t'appellerai Arawn

Et Ceridwen est repartie portant un nouveau fardeau de joie.

Pourtant au loin, très loin murmure une source de sang.

* * *

Arawn a grandi. Il est beau, très beau. Et gentil avec ça. Et intelligent. Pourtant... Au village on ne l'aime pas trop... On a peur de ses yeux étranges et de la curieuse touffe de poils qu'il porte au front. Et puis pour ne rien arranger Ceridwen lui enseigne la magie. Et la magie... on la craint un peu. Tant qu'elle ne sert qu'à deviner le nom de son futur mari, à avoir un fils ou soigner une rage de dent, on l'aime bien la magie. Mais Arawn est trop doué. Et les commères disent que la magie peut aussi empoisonner le puit, donner le mauvais oeil ou attirer la foudre sur la récolte. On ne sait pas si on doit croire ces contes là. Alors on joue les fortes têtes. Mais au fond la crainte insidieuse ronge, ronge, ronge. Comme la moistelle dans un grenier plein de bonne semence. D'ailleurs cet enfant là... il vient de nulle part. Trouvé au bord de la forêt... Comme la mauvaise herbe... Fils de personne... Fils de la lune...

Mais Arawn n'entend pas les ragots du village. Ceridwen l'écarte toujours à temps des mauvaises langues. Faut-il qu'elle l'aime ce petit. Il lui rappelle ses trois fils à la fois. Avec aussi quelque chose d'inimitable qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Peut-être sa façon de l'appeler grand-mère. Ceridwen sourit. Oui elle l'aime... comme son propre sang. Le village n'est qu'un ramassis d'imbéciles. Ils ont peur d'Arawn comme ils ont peur de tous les sorciers. Les gens deviennent fous ces temps-ci. Ceridwen se rappelle sa mère à elle. Comme elle lui disait: "Un jour ils finiront par nous brûler..." Quand elle était jeune Ceridwen se contentait de hausser les épaules. Le monde nous semble beau quand on est jeune. Et puis elle avait vieilli, changé... Et elle avait compris que l'homme est plus souvent mauvais que bon. Que le monde est parfois triste à pleurer. Elle s'était usé les yeux à force de larmes. Cela l'avait laissée vide, ridée comme une vieille pomme. Cela l'avait desséchée comme un désert. Sans espoir. Si longtemps. Et puis... finalement... Quand elle n'attendait plus rien que la mort qui vient à petit pas... Arawn était arrivé. Et il ramené la vie avec lui.

Lui ne sait rien de tout cela. Il se contente d'apprendre sa leçon. Les jours fastes, les jours néfastes, les potions, les sortilèges, les planètes, la lune...

Il aime la lune. Ceridwen lui a dit qu'elle était la mère des enfants sans parents. Depuis ce jour il la regarde se lever tous les soirs. Il la contemple, attentif au moindre changement. Il la trouve belle. Dans sa tête il imagine...

Car comme elle il a peau blanche et teint de lait... Comme elle il préfère la nuit... Comme elle son coeur se dilate ou s'étrécit.

Elle est princesse et elle est reine. Elle est sa mère. Elle l'aime. Tous les soirs elle le regarde.

Il l'appelle maman. Il sait qu'un jour, elle viendra le chercher. Elle descendra dans sa robe blanche avec ses cheveux de nuit. Elle le prendra par la main. Et sa main sera douce. Elle l'emmènera dans son château du haut du ciel. Elle prendra aussi Grand-mère... et puis la vache... Grand-Mère dit qu'on a toujours besoin d'une vache. Et ils seront tous très heureux.... pour l'éternité.

Ainsi rêve Arawn La tête pensive il laisse glisser le vieux grimoire de ses genoux. ses mains feuillettent distraitement les pages de vélin noircie par le temps. Les minutes passent. Le vent souffle. Un papillon vole . Il frôle la joue Arawn. Et l'enfant s'éveille de sa songerie, reprend sa leçon.

_"Dame la lune sa ronde accomplit,_

_En une lunaison de quatre fois sept nuits:_

_Nouvelle lune: au bois les amants sont partis_

_C'est le temps des labours, le sol sous le soc gémit._

_Au premier croissant vont femmes et maris_

_Chanter, rire et semer dans les champs de la vie._

_C'est au premier quartier de luire dans la nuit :_

_La fleur se prépare, le ventre se fait nid._

_La Gibbeuse se montre et l'enfançon grandit_

_La graine a germé sous les corolles fleuries._

_Pleine lune et la vie tout doucement mûrit:_

_Dans la terre fertile d'un ventre arrondi_

_La gibbeuse décroit: La moisson est finie._

_Femme dans les douleurs ton nourisson vagit._

_Au tout dernier quart, la terre s'est rendormie._

_Dans les bras de la femme dort le tout petit_

_Dans le ciel de printemps dernier croissant a luit_

_Tout peut recommencer :la fillette a grandi."_

Rire léger. Arawn relève la tête.

-"Encore à rêver, fils de la lune ?"

Une voix comme la rivière

Des cheveux comme la paille fraîche

Ses yeux, deux lacs profonds

A sa bouche, lèvres cerises

Des taches de soleil sur ses joues

Joues pleines, quartiers de pêches veloutés

Courbes rondes de l'enfance

Coquille de noix en guise d'oreilles

Petites mains,

Pieds mignons, jolis chevreuils

Ainsi s'avance Anwyn. Elle n'est pas belle... non... Mais elle est jolie. Jolie comme l'été qui rit au grand soleil, comme l'heure de midi et le vin qui désaltère. Bien sûr Arawn la trouve belle mais il est de parti pris... Car Arawn est amoureux de la fille de Pwyll, le chef du village. Il ne le sait pas encore, bien sûr... Mais cela viendra. Pour l'instant il voudrait juste humer l'odeur ses cheveux, goûter la douceur de ses joues et entendre son rire.

-"Tu sais bien qu'il passe sa vie à cela, petite soeur!"

Deuxième voix. Arawn sourit. C'est Fintan, le frère d'Anwyn. Blond comme elle. Avec des yeux bleus lui aussi. Mais la mâchoire carrée et solide sur ses jambes: un vigoureux gaillard. Il est le meilleur ami d'Arawn. Loyal et fidèle. Bon comme le pain et franc comme l'or. Fintan et Anwyn sont les seuls compagnons du petit-fils adoptif de Ceridwen. Malgré les menaces de Pwyll qui n'aime pas l'enfant de la lune. Malgré les murmures du village. Une l'amitié improbable mais si réelle.

- « Je ne rêve pas, j'apprends »

Fintan éclate de rire.

- « Tu vas finir barde ou druide à force d'apprendre ! Ou pire... Un des moines du Dieu unique ! Enfermé entre quatre murs à copier les caractères que tu lis aujourd'hui!»

- « Tu te trompes », rétorque Arawn, amusé, « Le Dieu unique n'aime pas les sorciers comme moi ! »

Fintan tire la langue à son ami et reprend fièrement:

- « Moi je serai un guerrier ! »

- « Une brute sans cervelle tu veux dire... », le coupe sa soeur, « ... je préfère ceux qui étudient »

Arawn sent la chaleur lui monter aux joues sans savoir pourquoi et Fintan ricane.

- « Alors tu marieras notre petit druide plus tard ? N'est ce pas soeurette ? »

C'est au tour d'Anwyn de rougir. Fintan rit à nouveau.

- « Eh bien vous serez beau tous les deux ! Arawn, mon ami, je te plains... »

Une claque furieuse résonne sur le dos de Fintan. Celui-ci n'en a cure. Il a une bonne tête de plus que sa soeur. Son sourire se fait plus large. Mais avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Arawn prend la parole.

- « Pourquoi êtes vous venu ? »

- « Pour t'arracher de ton grimoire et t'emmener à la pêche, sire l'érudit ! », réponds Fintan.

Les yeux d'Arawn s'illuminent. Il adore la pêche. Et en ce moment les saumons remontent la rivière. Ce serait bien sa chance s'il ne ramenait rien. D'ailleurs un peu de magie pourrait aider. Et Grand-mère serait contente d'avoir une belle pièce de poisson pour ce soir !

- « Alors tu viens ? »

Arawn acquiesce et court poser son grimoire. Dans son miroir Ceridwen les voit gravir la colline du Nechtan. En chemin ils cueilleront des noisettes brunes et dodues. Et sur leur visage passeront les rayons du soleil d'automne qui ressemble au sourire prolongé de l'été.

L'après midi se passe comme en un rêve, parmi les jeux et les éclats de rire. Arawn fier comme un jeune coq ramène un énorme saumon. Et il n'a pas eu besoin de magie ! Une fine branche de noisetier taillée et polie comme il faut, un peu d'adresse, beaucoup de patience et le tour a été joué ! Le vent a fraîchi et le petit garçon frissonne. Il a passé plusieurs heures pieds nu dans l'eau translucide. Les feuilles mortes voltigent devant ses yeux. Mais les rires de ses amis le réchauffent.

Petite pluie humide qui commence à mouiller. Nouveaux rires. Trois enfants qui courent vers le village.

Mais ce soir le village devient fou. Cris. Pleurs. Invectives. Marée humaine. Voix qui s'entremêlent.

-"Nemain... ", demande une voix

-"Morte... Elle est morte..." sanglote quelqu'un

-"Pas malade pourtant...", murmure un vieillard

-" Fraoch le forgeron l'a trouvé...", coupe une femme au ton brusque

-"Qui ?", répète un homme

-"Fraoch !", crie la femme

-"Il a dit que son visage était horrible", chuchote, horrifié, le vieillard

- "Tordu comme si elle avait mal, affreusement..." le fils du forgeron est arrivé

Cri perçant d'une vieille :

-" Ce sont les démons..."

-" Non... Les démons ne font rien seuls....", un homme mûr, parle, grave, sûr de la valeur de ses avis

-" Il faut les appeler...", précise sa femme qui s'accroche à son bras

-" Les invoquer...", le ton est hystérique

-"Les payer...", la peur rend les voix aigues

C'est la terreur qui infléchit les mots

-" Faire le pacte de male mort...", mugit un homme

-" Donner du sang....", hurle un adolescent maigre

-" Sortilège", pleurniche la première femme

-" Malédiction...", les cris vrillent les oreilles

-" Sorcellerie...",un cri succède à un autre

-" Sorcellerie...", chaque cri plus fort que le précédent

-"Sorcellerie", cacophonie

-" Sorciers..."

Une voix s'élève au dessus de la mêlée,

-"Ils doivent payer..."

Voix déterminée,

-" Il faut les chasser,

Implacable

-"les punir..."

Impitoyable

-" les tuer..."

La transe se saisit de la foule. L'adolescent reprend :

-"Nemain, innocente..."

-" Les enfants... en danger...", gémit la femme

-" Les protéger... des sorciers...", répond un homme grasseyant

Quelqu'un hurle :

-" A mort !"

La foule reprend :

-" A mort les sorciers !"

Unisson :

-" A mort ! "

Stridence :

-" Les tuer !"

Tous scandent le même refrain

-"les punir !

-"A mort les sorciers"

-"A mort !"

-"A mort !"

-"A mort !"

-"A MORT !"

Un homme a vu Arawn. Hurlement...

-" SORCIER"

Et tous se ruent sur l'enfant. Fintan et Anwyn tentent de s'interposer. Fintan fait jouer ses poings et Anwyn griffe tout ce qu'elle peut. Mais ils sont séparés de leur ami.

On traîne Arawn à l'écart.

Coeur qui bat

Souffle court

La foule, crie, frappe , insulte

Les larmes

Le sang

Arawn a peur.

Anwyn appelle, désespérée...

Fintan court vers Arawn...

Mais une main solide éloigne les enfants du chef.

Arawn est seul.

Le miroir de Ceridwen s'est brouillé...

Une femme a pris une pierre. Elle la jette. Et la joue d'Arawn saigne.

Ceridwen a vu ce qui se passe...

Arawn est encerclé. Autour des glapissements. Et les pierres fusent.

Ceridwen a lâché ce qu'elle tenait. Elle pousse la porte et court de toutes ses forces...

Arawn se penche, veut éviter les projectiles . Mais tout va trop vite. Ruisseau de sang.

Ceridwen traverse le hallier, traverse le bocage, franchit clôtures et barrières...

Arawn a peur. Arawn a mal. Ses oreilles tintent. Ses jambes faiblissent. Il tombe à genoux.

Ceridwen passe l'entrée du village, court, court le long des ruelles..

Arawn ne voit plus rien. Un rideau de sang est tombé devant ses yeux. Et les pierres continuent de pleuvoir. Tap, tap font les pierres sur son corps. On va le noyer sous les pierres. L'enterrer. Le briser. Le broyer. Comme la graine de froment sous la meule avide. Arawn se sent mourir. Il est seul.

Et puis... Détonation comme un coup de tonnerre qui résonne dans le ciel. Ceridwen est là, la baguette brandie. Les villageois lâchent leurs projectiles. Ils ont peur. Ceridwen a été une grande sorcière. Et ce soir la magie flotte tout autour d'elle comme le vent de la tempête. Elle se précipite, elle fend la foule. Elle prend son petit dans ses bras. Et silencieusement elle s'en repart avec lui. Murmures hostiles.

-" Sorciers !"

-" Vous avez tué Nemain!"

Ceridwen se retourne violemment.

-"Gens stupides ! Pourquoi aurions nous fait cela ? Nous respectons la vie autant que vous..."

-"Nemain est morte... Elle n'était ni vieille, ni malade..."

-" Et parce que vous ne trouvez aucune explications, vous nous accusez ?"

Silence de mort.

Dans les bras de Ceridwen , Arawn ouvre les yeux. Le petit va mieux que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Alors elle prend le risque :

-"Menez moi à Nemain... J'aurai peut-être plus de jugeotte que vous quant à savoir ce qu'il l'a tué..."

Grimaces . Mais on la conduit quand même.

Nemain est étendue sur le sol. Sur son visage se lit une peine intense. Une de ses mains est crispée sur sa poitrine. Précautionneusement Ceridwen pose Arawn sur le sol. Puis elle se penche sur le cadavre. On se presse autour d'elle, les yeux brillants de curiosité. La sorcière soulève la main de la morte et pose sa paume craquelée sur la poitrine froide. Puis elle secoue la tête et lève les yeux vers les villageois.

-"Son coeur s'est arrêté voilà tout..."

Murmures de surprise.

-" ... Cela arrive parfois. Son coeur était faible. Elle l'a usé à force de travailler. Elle était fatiguée. Alors il s'est arrêté comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas m'écouter quand je lui disais de se reposer. Il n'y a pas de magie là dedans..."

-"Ça c'est toi qui le dit..."

Un homme aux cheveux blonds roux est entré. Il respire la force et la santé. On pourrait peut être le trouver beau si ses yeux n'étaient pas empli de haine. Les villageois s'écartent avec déférence. C'est Pwyll leur chef.

-" Et toi chef peux tu prouver l'inverse ?", rétorque paisiblement la vieille Ceridwen.

Le chef plisse les yeux. Il n'aime pas les sorciers. Il s'en méfie comme de la peste. Les sorciers sont imprévisibles telle l'eau qui court. Mais ce soir il ne peut rien. Alors il laisse passer Ceridwen . Celle-ci prend Arawn par la main. L'enfant flageole un peu sur ses jambes. Son visage est rouge de sang et sillonné de larmes. Mais il se tient droit et fier . Tous deux s'avancent vers la sortie.

-" J'ai appris que ton bâtard à encore joué avec mes enfants... Qu'il prenne garde à lui... S'il recommence..."

Le ton de Pwyll est plein de menace. Mais Ceridwen fait celle qui n'entend rien.

Pourtant dans sa tête résonnent les paroles de sa mère : "un jour ils finiront par nous brûler..."

Dehors l'orage a fini par éclater. Et la pluie tombe en grosse larmes sur le sol.

* * *

Fintan et Anwyn sont revenus. En cachette de leur père. Fintan veut apprendre à Arawn à se battre.

Il secoue sa crinière couleur paille :

-"Tu comprends, comme ça, au village, personne ne pourra rien te faire"

Fintan est sûr de lui et il a une confiance sans borne en son ami.

Arawn sourit, à moitié convaincu. Malgré tout Fintan commence sa leçon. Son optimisme se veut capable de vaincre tous les obstacles; même les réticences du jeune sorcier... Ce qui n'est pas peu dire... Hélas Arawn n'est pas un guerrier. Ses premières tentatives sont piteuses . Pourtant l'enthousiasme de Fintan ne faiblit pas.

-" Un jour tu sauras..."

Et jour après jour, sans se lasser il apprend au petit fils de Ceridwen tout ce qu'il sait en matière de combat. Tout ce que son propre père lui enseigne. Et jour après jour Arawn progresse. Oui Fintan a raison d'être confiant...

Anwyn, elle, est lasse de ces batailles sans fin où ni son frère, ni Arawn ne la regardent. Elle aime bien qu'on fasse attention à elle. Surtout quand il s'agit du petit fils de Ceridwen...

- « Veux tu m'apprendre à lire, Arawn ? »

Le jeune garçon a écarquillé de grands yeux surpris. Toutefois il est loin de trouver l'idée désagréable. Aussi tous deux se penchent désormais sur des grimoires aux couleurs pâlies. Anwyn est une élève douée. Fintan a essayé d'apprendre lui aussi. Mais il a vite arrêté. Les caractères finissaient toujours par danser devant ses yeux en une ronde effrénée et absurde.

Et passent les semaines, les mois, les années...

Arawn se bat mieux

Anwyn sait lire

Et Fintan... Fintan veut partir

Chaque jour les frontières du village lui semblent un peu plus étroites. Il aspire au vaste monde. A l'aventure...

Alors un matin très tôt on frappe à la porte de Ceridwen. Arawn ouvre. Fintan est là, une besace au dos. Arawn a compris. Son ami s'en va. Les deux garçons s'étreignent sans un mot. Tous deux ont la gorge serrée. Tous deux savent que l'absence sera longue. Et tous deux prient les dieux de ne pas prendre des chemins opposés. Ils se séparent. Fintan a les yeux trop brillants. Mais il ne pleurera pas. D'ailleurs Arawn ne l'a jamais vu pleurer. Fintan s'éloigne. Un geste de la main. Il ne se retournera plus. Et Arawn le voit disparaître à l'horizon.

Le temps a passé

Et désormais le coeur d'Arawn s'emballe quand Anwyn s'approche,

Désormais Anwyn offre ses plus beaux sourire au fils de la lune

Le temps a passé

Ceridwen est malade

Ceridwen est morte.

C'est arrivé dans la nuit. Comme on s'endort. La vieille sorcière a rendu l'âme en un souffle. Doucement.

Elle est parti rejoindre son homme, ses enfants... Mais une part de son âme est resté ici bas. Avec Arawn, qui pleure. Qui a perdu sa seule famille. Et dont le coeur se déchire en mille petits morceaux que le vent éparpille.

Alors Arawn a allumé un bûcher. Dedans brûle le corps frêle de Ceridwen. Le corps de Ceridwen qui dans ses bras ne pesait pas plus que celui d'un enfant. Ce soir le jeune garçon est devenu un homme. Arawn détourne ses yeux du feu. Il tente de retenir les sanglots qui l'étranglent. Il lève la tête. Au dessus de lui brille la lune. Il a cessé depuis longtemps de croire qu'elle était sa mère. Il sait que ce n'est qu'un beau conte pour les enfants sans parents. Et que les contes ne sont que des illusions qui aident à vivre lorsque la vie se fait trop lourde. Mais il a conservé sa tendresse à l'astre nocturne. Sans savoir pourquoi. Et ce soir il s'absorbe dans la contemplation de la lune à son dernier croissant.

Dernier Croissant... Des mots anciens presque oubliés lui reviennent. Des mots des temps heureux de son enfance... Dernier croissant... Belle femme, belle fille, le cycle recommence. Il sourit doucement.

Le brasier s'éteint petit à petit. La nuit s'éclaire peu à peu. La lune brille encore mais l'aube s'approche.

Une main sur l'épaule d'Arawn. Il se retourne. C'est Anwyn.

-" La vieille Nuada m'a dit qu'elle était malade..."

Arawn ferme les yeux. Jamais la voix d'Anwyn ne lui a semblé plus apaisante.

-"C'est fini maintenant", répond le jeune homme et sa main désigne l'emplacement du bûcher.

Anwyn étouffe un cri. Des larmes brillent dans ses yeux bleus. Un instant elle semble décontenancée. Et puis elle glisse sa main dans celle d'Arawn.

-"Viens... il ne faut pas rester là..."

Arawn lève les yeux vers elle.

-" Si tu restes tu empêches son âme de partir tout à fait... Elle voudra rester avec toi... Il faut t'en aller... Il faut la libérer..."

La petite main tire Arawn. Et finalement celui-ci cède à la pression douce mais insistante. Il suit Anwyn. Il ne regarde pas le chemin.

Ils sont arrivés sur la rive du fleuve. Il fait encore sombre. La main d'Anwyn est toujours dans celle d'Arawn. Puis une main lâche l'autre. Anwyn s'assoit dans l'herbe haute. Et précautionneusement elle ôte ses souliers et plonge ses petits pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Arawn les regarde, galets blancs au milieu des galets gris. La tristesse qui lui laboure le coeur depuis la mort de Ceridwen se calme lentement. Il s'assoit à son tour le dos contre un vieux saule. Il contemple Anwyn. Elle lui semble déplacée dans ce paysage nocturne. Mais l'aube arrive et il le sait. Bientôt ses cheveux flamboieront à nouveau dans les lueurs roses du lever de soleil. Anwyn tourne la tête vers lui. Elle lui sourit. Ses yeux sont un peu tristes. Ceridwen est morte. Mais dans le ciel brille encore le dernier croissant de lune.

_Dans le ciel de printemps dernier croissant a luit_

_Tout peut recommencer : la fillette a grandi."_

Arawn s'approche d'Anwyn. Un chant nouveau nait en son coeur. Un chant dont le visage d'Anwyn est le thème. Anwyn sourit à nouveau. Mais elle a baissé ses yeux. Deux respirations qui s'accélèrent. Une main contre une joue. Des lèvres qui se touchent.

Une robe a glissé sur le sol. Ses plis dessinent encore les formes du corps abandonné. Et des bijoux d'argent sont à terre, tièdes comme la chair qui palpite.

Peu à peu le ciel s'éclaircit . La mésange lance son premier cri. Et lentement se lève le soleil comme un oiseau de feu étend ses ailes. Ses rayons caressent les contours des nuages, s'étendent, glissent sur l'eau qui ondule , embrassent les prairies, enlacent les vallons, étreignent la forêt... Et les oiseaux ne peuvent plus s'arrêter de chanter. L'herbe tremble sous la brise. Les arbres frémissent sous le long baiser du vent. Ce vent d'Est, vent de printemps un peu fou, qui fait se courber les joncs et gémir les roseaux. Ce vent d'est qui tout d'un coup s'emballe, balayant les nuages, emportant tout sur son passage. Ce vent d'est qui peu à peu se calme, devient soupir, laissant la place à la lumière. Et la lumière qui ruisselle, apaisante, sur les corolles ouvertes des fleurs. Le soleil s'est levé et éclaire les corps de deux amants enlacés au pied d'un saule. Un nouveau jour commence.

Au loin, très loin grossissent les flots d'une source de sang


End file.
